When Danny starts giggling at the gostie
by jeanette9a
Summary: Danny lost bet with Tucker and had to watch MLP. He then get's confronted by Vlad. Let's see what Danny is gonna do now. I do not own DP or MLP. This was for the fun of writing. and now Danny might end up coming up with new ideas.
1. why i giggle at you

A giggling phantom flew up to Vlad Plasmius.

"Ah Daniel, I have come to…"

Giggling was his only answer.

"What is so funny Daniel?" Vlad asks annoyed.

"I lost a bet with Tucker and now I can not stop giggling at the ghostie, HAHAHA" Danny says overly happy.

"What do you mean by that, Daniel? And how mutch sugar, have you had?"

"About as mutch as a cotton candy cloud can rain chocolate milk, giggle."

"That does not make any sense!" Vlad stated irritated.

"Giggle, to you it does not, to me it does!" Danny giggled out.

"Oh butter biscuits."

"And to answer your other question, giggle you are a ghostie." Vlad gave him an irritated look.

"HA-HA Daniel, very funny."

"Here I go:

When I was a little filly  
And the sun was going down"

"Why are you singing?" he says with a confused look.

"The darkness and the shadows  
They would always make me frown"

"Oh please" Vlad says even more frustrated.

"I'd hide under my pillow  
From what I thought I saw  
But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way  
To deal with fears at all

She said, "Pinkie, you've gotta stand up tall  
Learn to face your fears  
You'll see that they can't hurt you  
Just laugh and make them disappear."

Ha, ha, ha!"

"Gasp, really so that is how it works" says Vlad with sarcasm."

Sooooo giggle at the ghostly,  
Guffaw at the grossly,  
Crack up at the creepy,  
Whoop it up with the weepy,  
Chortle at the cooky,  
Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just make you wanna...hahahaha laugh!"

"Thank you Daniel, that annoying song is going to take forever to get out of my head."

"Giggle you are also gonna laugh every time you see a ghostie!" Danny laughed out.

"Oh good" Vlad adds in dryly.

"Want me to sing again?" Danny says with a glint in his eye.

"NO!" Vlad screams!

"Aw common I only got to sing it 10 times in Walkers jail until they kicked me out!"

"No, never, ever, ever, ever again!"

"Ah that is like four times ever that is like forever!"

"Yes, that means never again!"

"Oh well I can just go get another song, giggle, bye, bye, ghostie." Danny discreetly takes out a thermos.

"Huh?" Vlad says confused.

And he gets sucked in to the thermos.

Danny flies down to Tucker.

"I told you it would work, dude!"

"Yah it did and now Vlad is stuck inside here with that song in his head!"

"So do you want to find another one to annoy them some more?"

"You can bet your hat on that Tuck!"


	2. and he strikes again

Danny fly's up to Vlad with a party hat on his head and a gummy alligator in his hand.

He threw some streamers at Vlad and started to sing:

"This is your singing telegram

I hope it finds you well

You're invited to a party

'Cause we think you're really swell

Gummy's turning one year old

So help us celebrate

The cake will be delicious

The festivities first-rate"

Vlad groans and says:" and I just got the other annoying song out of my head!"

"There will be games and dancing

Bob for apples, cut a rug

And when the party's over

We'll gather 'round for a group hug"

Vlad's face turned in to a grimace.

"No need to bring a gift

Being there will be enough

Birthdays mean having fun with friends

Not getting lots of stuff"

"Daniel I really don't get it…"

"It won't be the same without you

So we hope that you say yes

So, please, oh please R.S.V.P

And come, and be our guest!"

Vlad frowned" who is gummy anyway?"

Danny holds up the gummy alligator and smiled his best smile.

"This is gummy!" he stated proudly.

Vlad drags his hand across his face and asks: "Who gave you sugar?"

"She did." Danny sang and pointed at Sam who was pointing the thermos at Vlad.

She waved and presses the button.

"oh fudge buckets not again."


	3. by 20

Danny was grumbling to himself, he had to go to Vlad for the weekend when Maddie and Jack were going to a ghost hunting convention. It was Friday to morrow, and he didn't want to be picked up by the town's friutloop.

He sighed he figured he might as well just surf on the internet before he went to bed.

He looked at some of the songs he had sung for Vlad before. He ended up randomly clicking on one and when he heard it he immediately smiled and an evil idea sprung in to his mind.

He sent a text to Tuck and Sam telling the plan for tomorrow.

He took to learning the song before he went to bed.

When his alarm rung he sprung out and went and got himself ready for the day.

He had seven different colors in the tips of his hair, had on pink jeans, a black jacket with pink trim and neck, pink and black headset and a rainbow striped T-shirt and black boots with pink Velcro's on.

He quickly ate and for once took the buss to the school. Just to say the whole buss was staring but Danny just ignored them.

He got off the bus and spotted Sam and Tuck.

Sam was dressed in a black top and had some of her hair in two pigtails. She has a rainbow colored skirt on and her purple tights', she had on rainbow colored legwarmers and bracelets and her standard boots

Tucker was dressed in his red hat, rainbow striped pants and a west with the same stripes, he had black glasses and sweater and he wore Neon green boots.

Danny ran up to them smiling;" you ready for the plan and the training in free period, I was thinking we could use the basement for practice."

"Sure dude." Tucker said with his cheeky grin.

Danny looks at Sam.

"I still don't like pink, but the face's my parents made when I walked out like this was priceless so I forgive you." Sam said, and they all bust out laughing.

"Dude, I would love to see that!" Tuck exclaimed.

"The stood they gaping like, excuse the pun, fish." Sam said grinning.

"I bet they will not be the only ones, did you guys get permission?"

"I did, man." Tucker said now grinning from ear to ear.

"My parents were so stunned that grandma gave me permission." Sam said laughing.

"Well, I sent the text to Vlad on the buss, so…."

RIIIIINGGGGG! The bell rung obnoxiously.

"Well we gotta go to class." Tuck said fixing his glasses.

And to class they went.

The whole day went by and the group got weird looks, but they just ignored them.

After school they sat up some speakers outside the school. The other kids stood there staring.

A limo drove up to school.

Vlad steps out, looking more annoyed then confused.

"Hit the beat TF!" Sam and Danny said at the same time.

And Tuck did so, the base started pumping.

And they all got in to place and started to dance and Danny had a mic in his hands.

And they took off when the lyrics starts and Danny sung and Sam and Tuck chorused on the chorus and the We's.

"Yeah I own this beat

You can call me the king or the ruler (Danny pointed at himself.)

Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic

We're getting 20 percent cooler (they crossed their arms.)

We had a great day out

Calling my name like Ferris Bueller (Tucker lowers his glasses in a cool motion.)

It's time to wrap this up

We're getting 20 percent cooler (they stomp their feet to the beat.)

7 colors in your hair (they pointed at Danny.)

Get your boots on dear 'cause we're going out there (they points at their shoes.)

Don't care bout the dress code (they shook their fingers and there bodies.)

Put it on, let's go

Girls go wild 'cause we're going "al fresco" (Sam did a cartwheel.)

Ha!

No need to perform

Hands on our bodies gonna keep our skills warm

We need social reform 'cause we're just so criminal (they struck a gangster pose.)

Linguist subliminal, damages minimal

Top percentile, largest fraction

Massive attraction, girl-on-girl action (they points in a wave motion against the student body.)

Stop that, I'm gonna need a redaction

Drop that, you already got your reaction

Me? I'm gonna keep on smiling (they points their fingers toward there grins.)

You? You're gonna need restyling( they pointed strait at the A–list.)

I got the quote back

From the jeweler

You're getting 20 percent cooler (they points at each other.)

Yeah I own this beat

You can call me the king or the ruler

Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic

We're getting 20 percent cooler (they start head banging.)

We had a great day out

Calling my name like Ferris Bueller

It's time to wrap this up (they made a wrapping motion.)

We're getting 20 percent cooler (they shook their hands in that pose they do on rock concerts.)

We're getting 20 percent cooler! x4

Shhhhhhhh (they made the shhh motion with their fingers and lips.)

Reduce that treble

There's an 8 or 9 who think they're on my level

Like a rebel in a bunker getting shelled with a mortar

Bump up and down cause I think you ought'a

Place your hand on my thigh

Don't be coy, I can hear you sigh

Grinding your hips, I'll be flashing my pink (Danny adjusted his jacket.)

And in ten seconds flat you'll be back with a drink

Wooo! (They jumped backwards.)

Bring out the Bacardi

Twilight, Sparkle, up in the party (Tucker threw some glitter.)

Tap that, like a phone in the cold war

Room on the third floor, knocking at my front door (Sam made a knocking motion with her hand.)

Me? I'm kind of a rarity (they point at them self's.)

You? Work that dexterity (they point at the people.)

Lean back now, here's what I meant

Getting cooler by 20 percent (Danny did the moon walk.)

Yeah I own this beat

You can call me the king or the ruler

Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic

We're getting 20 percent cooler (they turn in a circle.)

We had a great day out

Calling my name like Ferris Bueller

It's time to wrap this up

We're getting 20 percent cooler (they move around changing places.)

We're getting 20 percent cooler! x4

Yeah I own this beat

You can call me the king or the ruler

Felon on bass, getting hoarse at the mic

We're getting 20 percent cooler (they dropped on to the floor and jumped strait up.)

We had a great day out

Calling my name like Ferris Bueller

It's time to wrap this up

We're getting 20 percent cooler (And they all jump in to Vlad's limo.)

Danny, went ghost and got the equipment invisibly.

The student body stood there stunned together with the teachers. Vlad just sighs and mutters: "This is going to be a long weekend." He walks over to the limo and went inn. And then drove off.

**A/N you know I own, nada nix, 0%. You can find the song on you tube. (20% Cooler.)**

**I drew Danny on my DA.**


	4. Smile! XD

Vlad inwardly groans the three teens had sung the same annoying song the whole car ride to Wisconsin. And here they went again.

Sam and Tucker sings: Pie gon' Pie gon' Pie gon' Pie gonna (sometimes there is "beam")

Danny: [I'm gon' brighten up your- Feel sad?

do my best to turn a sad frown upside-] x2

Really happy. Gonna make you smile!

[I love to see you beam beam beam

Yes I do. do. All I really need's a smile

I love to see you grin grin grin

Yes I do. do. All I really need's a smile]x2

[[It's true some days are dark and]x4

Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad]x2

(Hello!) (Sam.)

I'm gon' brighten up your- Feel sad?

(Howdy!) (Tucker.)

do my best to turn a sad frown upside-

(Awesome!) (Sam.)

I'm gon' brighten up your- Feel sad?

(How ya doin'?) (Tucker.)

do my best to turn a sad frown upside down.

Really happy (gonna make you gonna) Smile!

Vlad orders his chauffeur to stop the car and take a break. To his relief the teens run off to a concert nearby, but to his dismay his chauffeur hummed the song.

Vlad gave him a look. "Sir. It's quite catchy. And I agree it's a great way to make people happy."

He then went off to get some coffee from a nearby shop.

And that was when the last straw broke the camel's back.

When the driver got out he saw the billionaire banging his head against the nearest light post, and pedestrians giving him weird looks.

The driver ran over to Vlad. "Sir. What is wrong?" he asked and forgot about the coffee and it splashed against the ground.

"I just can't get something out of my head." Vlad mumbled.

He sighs," I suppose we should be getting Daniel and his friends now."

They went to the concert and to Vlad's horror a nightmare stood on stage.

"I'm going to need something harder." He mumbled and walks over to a brick wall and started smashing his head against it.

The poor driver ran after him. "Sir. You mustn't do so it's not healthy."

**A/N I know I should be working on the others but my muse Alice Yume as you know just wanted to do this story right now, and when she has decided something there is no stopping her. We own nothing! Song on you tube : Gonna Make You Smile (Smile Smile Smile Remix)**


	5. one trick

When the limo stopped team phantom heard a familiar song and they ran off to where it was played.

"That's remember, dude." Tucker says.

"Ember." Sam spat.

"Shall we show her what a One Trick Pony can do?" Danny asked.

They grinned. "Sure man." Tucker says with his thumb up.

They sneak inn and Tucker went to change the music.

And Sam went to get the lights off.

The sound stopped and Ember's song stopped playing through the speaker Danny struck Ember so she lost the mic and her guitar.

The light went on and the music started.

(Vlad showed up about now.)

"Dipstick Ember said angrily."

"You are just a One Trick Pony, Ember."

"Her eyes flared I'm not a One Trick Pony you are!" she said angrily but also confused.

Danny just started singing:

"You say I'm a hack; A one trick pony

No acts to follow

All the talent that I've gained is not mine

It's all borrowed

Because I'm

I'm just a phony when I step on the stage

It's like a dark age; a crossfade

And I hear ya'll scream at me in rage

Oh look at this ya'll. Some half wit tryin' to step up his game

Tryin' to pull himself up and rise above to greater acclaim

But buck this fame hit. I'm doin' this for no one but me

I'm like a Rarity; A diamond in coal. I'm gonna make you see

One trick pony's only got one song

One trick pony plays it all night long

One trick pony's never tries something new

One trick pony could be me could be you (he pointed at Ember.)

Ember stood there shocked.

One trick pony's only got one song

One trick pony plays it all night long

One trick pony's never tries something new

One trick pony could be me could be you

You want this bar raised? I'll show you all the meaning of ferocity

When I step on the stage. There's no copyin' me. No stoppin' me.

A one trick pony? At least I know just what I'm good at

While you're flailing on the ground just like a blank flank

Just stop that

Just get back. There's more to us than meets the buckin' eye

We're not some rag tag duo to disappoint. We will surprise

Everyone who tries to front and come at us. We've 'bout had it

Time to make the crowd go wild with this track: That's just our bucking talent.

One trick pony's only got one song

One trick pony plays it all night long

One trick pony's never tries something new

One trick pony could be me could be you

One trick pony's only got one song

One trick pony plays it all night long

One trick pony's never tries something new

One trick pony could be me could be you

We know our place. A talent made ours; There's no disgrace

In sticking to our guns. We're good at it. Puttin' smiles across the faces

Of our fans and friends and family with our songs and our rhymes

So sublime. So just stop treatin' it as if it's a crime

Cause in the long haul it's not about rising up to the fame

It's the journey and tale; Remember from where you came

And when you look back, you'll open your eyes and finally know me

Cause it doesn't matter no more. We're all just one-trick ponies.

One trick pony's only got one song

One trick pony plays it all night long

One trick pony's never tries something new

One trick pony could be me could be you

One trick pony's only got one song

One trick pony plays it all night long

One trick pony's never tries something new

One trick pony could be me could be you"

Ember fell to her knees, this song was just…. She couldn't describe it. But before she could do anything else she was sucked up in a thermos.

**A/N I changed some of the lyrics, bad words aren't allowed you know. I do not own anything.**


	6. Picture Perfect

Vlad was regretting this with a passion, but in reality he didn't have any choice.

The teens had raided his supplies of hair products and clothes and he wondered where they had got the makeup?

Danny stood up before the ghosts in the GZ with a megaphone and song:

"There's something I want to share with you... (The ghost's raised an eyebrow.)

And I think you all are very much going to like it.

You're going to love what you see..." (Danny gave an exaggerated hand motion.)

And he and his friends ran after the ghost and started styling them.

While they sung;

"If there's anything you want,

You know I can give it

If there is a dream you dream,

I can let you live it,

Take a chance and let me do

What I do the best,

We can take you, clean you up, (they dress ember in a pink Lolita dress.)

And make you shine above the rest

It doesn't really matter

What they thought of you before

By the time that I am done,

No pony will ignore (the fright knight now got make up on and pigtails and looked like sailor moon.)

You, little you,

Now a great big superstar, (Skulker was in his small form in a blue ballerina outfit.)

Stick with me baby,

And I'll make you go far

That's right, I can make you a...

PICTURE PERFECT PONY

PICTURE PERFECT PONY, PONY, PONY, PONY

PICTURE PERFECT PONY

PICTURE PERFECT PONY, PONY, PONY, PONY

1, 2, 3, *click* (they took pictures of the ghost's)

Photo finish, that's her name,

Makin everypony pretty is her number one game,

She do what she do, to make you more than you,

Nopony gonna care if what we share is true,

Cuz lies are beautiful, the truth is not,

Come on little mare, you better shake that plot,

You know that's what they really all came to see

A picture perfect pony

(The ghosts plead for an explanation.)

Why you gotta ruin everything with questions?

Shut up, tune out, and don't forget to mention

How happy you are that they all came to see you

And how you understand everypony wants to be you

If they only knew, It ain't easy being a

PICTURE PERFECT PONY

PICTURE PERFECT PONY, PONY, PONY, PONY

PICTURE PERFECT PONY

PICTURE PERFECT PONY, PONY, PONY, PONY

Now let me clear up any doubts

You may think you possess

Everypony will adore you

When they see you in that dress (Technus was dressed in a yellow summer dress and hat.)

Fans screaming everyday

To get a piece of you

Lights, cameras, all the time,

Watching what you do (Youngblood hid his makeup covered face.)

You know it's what you want,

I mean, how could you say no? (Box ghost was dressed in a tuxedo.)

There's never been a pony here

With the guts to go

And why would you run away?

It's everypony's dream

To be a star in outer space,

Where no pony hears you scream. (The ghost writer was dress in one of those girl Santa outfits and didn't look too happy about it.)

It's why you wanna be a...

PICTURE PERFECT PONY

PICTURE PERFECT PONY, PONY, PONY, PONY

PICTURE PERFECT PONY

PICTURE PERFECT PONY, PONY, PONY, PONY

By the end of it every ghost looked ridiculous. And Vlad tried to sneak of but he got stopped by an angry Walker in a gown.

He pointed at himself and said:" this is against the rules."

"Oh-oh" was the only thing Vlad got to say…

**A/N I own nade nix , 0%. The song is on you tube and is called: Picture Perfect Pony Official Music Video Animation**


	7. finding a pet

After the whole thing with the ghosts Danny and the gang drag Vlad off to a pet shop in the GZ.

Vlad is in hardly no shape to protest.

[Danny](Smiles and leads Vlad inn and starts singing.)

Now, Vladdy, my dear, I cannot express my delight

It's abundantly clear

That somewhere out here

Is the pet that will suit you just right

[Sam]

We can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules

It's of utmost importance

The pet that you'll get

Is something that's awesome and cool

Danny and Tuck: Awesome, cool, got it!

We have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see

[Tucker]

You'll need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with you

[Danny] (Shows a bunny.)

Sure! How 'bout a bunny?

They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be

[Tucker]

Cutesy, wootsie? Have you even met him?

[Sam]

Vlad, have faith

You see, I will bet you

Somewhere in here is the pet that you will get

Tucker: Come on, the sky's the limit!

Danny: Sky is good. I like to fly.

Tucker: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you!

Vlad: Pass. ( Vlad now really annoyed at their antics and showing of pets. especially the cat)

[Danny]

we have so many wonderful choices for you to decide

There are otters and seals

With massive appeal

Tucker: Otters and seals do not fly.

Sam: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water!

Vlad: That's it. I'm outta here.

[Sam] ( takes his hand and holds him there.)

Wait! There must be a pet here

That will fit the ticket

How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket?

Tucker: Bigger. And cooler.

Danny: Bigger, cooler. Right.

[Tucker]

I've got just the thing in that tree, Vladdy

Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely

Danny: It's just a squirrel.

Sam: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel!

Tucker: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying...

[Danny]

Vladdy, pal, this won't cut it

you need a pet to keep up with you

Something awesome, something "flying"

With coolness that defies gravity!

Sam: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly.

Tuck: Ya think?

[Sam]

I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky

Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly

Tuck: Better, but cooler.

[Danny]

I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan?

There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that

There are falcons and eagles

They are both quite regal

Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat?

Sam: Now you're talking. But instead of just one standout, now that's too many.

[Tucker]

So many choices, and such riches aplenty

Danny: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me.

[Sam]

The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too

Do you have something in a yellow striped bat?

Tucker: No.

[Danny]

I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you

[Tucker]

What to do, what to do? [gasp]

A prize! That's it! There's really just one way

To find out which animal's best

Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts

That will put each pet to the test

[Sam]

Don't forget style, that should be considered

[Danny]

Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter

[Tucker]

The one who is awesome as cool

[Danny]

Just like me

Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best

[Sam and Tuck]

So a contest we will see

[Danny]

Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet

[Sam and Tucker]

In the world for Vladdy

[Danny]

May the games

[Sam and Tucker]

Begin

Danny: And may the best pet win!

And so they decide to buy him a flying fire breathing cat.

**A/N I know I haven't updated things in like forever but life has been hectic. I got a new cousin and found out that I'm allergic to makeup wipes and if I use them I cannot see properly. And that's only the top of the ice berg. But I don't need to tell you all that . **

**P.S the box ghost is the only one in a tuxedo, is with the good reason of not scarring peoples mind with him in a sailor moon outfit. **


	8. Diamond Dogs

I finally got that thing away from shredding my curtains and peeing on the rug, but also trying to burn the house down.

I went and lay down on my arm chair, there is no way I'm going to my room those annoying teenagers has more than lightly booby trapped it.

…

When did it become so dark in here?

"What in the world are you doin' here"

Daniel I think to myself..

"your kind isn't used to life underground

You should'a turned, walked away from here

But that doesn't mean you can't stick around"

I can see a pair of malevolent eyes staring at my there toxic green ness contrasting to the black wisps seeping from them.

Then comes the fanged smile.

"Don't you escape, this will make you unable

let's get a saddle to keep it stable

Let's get you workin' now, you're in the company of..."

A green light aluminates suddenly op the dark underground place I am in.

And there stands a giant werewolf man thingy…..

"DIAMOND DOGS, DIAMOND DOGS

Livin' underground in a world of thunder!

DIAMOND DOGS, DIAMOND DOGS

Do you think we care 'bout the pain you're under?"

I shriek and try to turn ghost it doesn't work….

Oh fudge buckets.

I run away as fast as I can.

"Do you think that you're better than us

Singin' songs of peace and sweet harmony

You're gonna march to a different tune

And you're gonna have to get it from me"

Suddenly Daniel appears in front of me with those eyes and I have to dive to the side to not be tackled by the wolf man thingy.

He smirks at me and sings:

"You know there is nothing special about you

The upper level is fine without you

Get back to workin' now, you're in the company of..."

And he starts petting the big wolf thingy….

And smiles evilly at me, eyes now red and green and reptile like.…

…

"Gyaaaaaaaa"

I sat up from the arm chair.

"Had loopy dreams friutloop?"

I look up and see Daniel petting the wolf from my dreams, while he is staring at me with glowing green eyes.

And everything went black.

_Danny looks at Wulf and says:" I thought he had learned by now. That if you see something scary you_

_giggle at the ghostly,_

_Guffaw at the grossly,_

_Crack up at the creepy,_

_Whoop it up with the weepy,_

_Chortle at the cooky,_

_Snortle at the spooky_

_And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just make you wanna laugh!_

_Wulf only snorts with amusement. _

**A/N Living Encyclopedia, that was a great idea thanks! em should I up the rating? I mean yeah all that I really described I have seen in children's shows actually, so please do not blame me if someone gets grumpy. The song is called Diamond Dogs. You think I own this, you gotta be dreaming or delusional! Cuz I DON'T OWN IT!**


	9. chocolate icing

Walker was enjoying another relatively normal day until….

One if his guards come inn bearing, in their opinion bad news.

"What do you mean Phantom just pranced in to my prison!"

"Sir. he was in human form we are unable to touch him."

Walker angrily stands and marched down where phantom was last spotted walking to.

He enters the cafeteria utterly astounded seeing Danny baking and singing:

" I'll cook up a solution with the knowledge I've accrued

They say a kitch-en time saves nine, but I'm just saving two!

I've gathered the ingredients to make some time sorbet

There's hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away! "

Walker just slides in to a seat near Skulker and asks: "why?"

Skulker just shrugs.

"Watch as I work my gypsy magic

Eye of a newt and cinnamon

Watch as the matter turns to batter

open the portal, jump in! "

"Does he mean that literally?" Ember asks.

"I don't know mate." Youngblood says.

"Crude stew, do you fear it Apple Bloom?

Sometimes life is not a cake walk, served up on a silver spoon "

"5 bugs says the ghost boy is worse than the lunch lady to cook." Technus says to Ghost Writer.

"If he is better you eat all the oranges that are handed to me." Technus looks at him weirdly but shrugs. "Deal."

"Toss a fig and,

save the date and, "

Johnny 13 just shakes his head at the oddity, while Kitty is giggling beside him.

"bread and butter, chant and mutter,

marination, incantation,

chocolate icing, timeline splicing,

yeast is rising, rectifying "

Bertrand says: "He is too happy, it hurts…."

(whistle) (whistle)

Penelope Spectra;" I hate happy whistling…."

An old tape recorder no one noticed before yammers out:

"Pinkie if you're hearing this it means we're dead and gone

Please don't bake a portal; just accept it and move on …

The tape ends and Danny sings:

"My cauldron is preheated and I've got you in my thrall

Let's beat these yolks and save my folks by baking the fourth wall! "

Desiree thinks out aloud: "I'd like to see him try."

"Watch as I work my gypsy magic

Seapony tears and provolone

God help the outcast with her witchcraft

Someday I'm gonna go home

Someday, I'm gonna go home "

And Danny finishes up his baking.

"Go home!" the ghosts screams at him. Danny just shrugs and leaves the baked goods.

The lunch lady walked over to the cakes and other goodies and took a bite. "Oh my!" she says.

Technus rushes over and says "How is it, how is it?"

Skulker chugs a muffin at him:" Taste it for yourself and quit yammering!"

Technus manages to catch the muffing and takes a piece of it and tastes it and his eyes go wide…

Then he say's "Where are those oranges you promised me?" he says to Writer.

Writer blinks not believing. Technus offers him the muffing. He takes of another piece and eats it.

He then smiled and hands Technus 5 trash cans with oranges…

Technus gawks. "I'm gonna have to eat all of that! I'm gonna hate oranges!"

"Well so do I" says writer and walks off.

**A/N Alice chugged this plot bunny at me it was too funny to pass off to another time.**

**The song Pinkie's Brew (Extended Version). Like I said if you believe me owner you are a moron.**


	10. Sacrificing the meaning

Daniel walks up to me and starts singing and running:

"_the race has begun_

_we must run fast_

_jump over the mud_

_having a good time_

_where's jack?" _

Jack suddenly fell in some mud.

"_he fell in the mud_

_are you ok?" _

Daniel gave him his hand and helps him up.

"_we can still win this_

_jump in a bucket"_

And jump in a bucket they did for some odd reason.

"_that looked like it hurt_

_i know what pain is_

_it's great to be a live"_

Sometimes I don't get that teenager.

"_but when i am feeling weak_

_and when i am feeling down_

_he is there to lift me up_

_lift me up over this box"_

And a box he is lifted over, I don't get it he could have just jumped over.

"_yes i love my dad jack"_

Just rub it in Daniel just rub it inn.

"_bum bum bum"_

And that's supposed to mean?

"_eating some pie_

_no time to chew"_

He and jack just ate two pies without chewing, I get that that oaf did that, but I never thought that Daniel would.

"_pushing some hay_

_no time to lose_

_pushing this hay really far"_

They did just that and then Daniels friends showed up with a random line:

"_~pushing hay is really hard!"_

Daniel starts running in a circle.

"_running in a circle yes_

_having so much fun hooray_

_got to chuck some grapes?"_

_throw them with your face_

How dear he, throw grapes at me!

"_toss and squish and squash and_

_making tacky jelly_

_put it on your head"_

Oh very delightful Daniel I'm sure the color of my hair is permanently stained purple.

"_we're gonna win the race_

_BECAUSE I AM A GOOD RACER"_

"Would you quit that I'm getting dizzy!"

"_I am running oh so fast_

_fun levels are to the max"_

_jack flies through the air_

Oh Holy, Jack lands on me, oaf. And he apparently had apples in a basket, that fly's out.

"_apples fall without a care_

_apples are not meant to fly!_

_no apple gets left behind"_

Daniels friends start kicking apples.

"_when small things get kicked around_

_they just might destroy the town"_

oh sure they will I say sarcastically and got an apple to my face.

"_when I'm feeling broken down_

_he has always got my back_

_life is worth protecting, now_

_place it in that giant hat! _

Jack pops out of a gigantic hat, but how did he get there?

_yes I love my dad jack"_

I officially hate that chorus.

"_now we're racing towards the finish line,_

_nothing matters once you die but we're along for the ride_

_and you sacrifice some meaning just to have the words rhyme_

_in the end it all comes down to just how far we can slide!"_

And he starts sliding around singing that line over and over.

"_yes, i love my Dad jack (x4)"_

Ghhaaaaaaaaaarrrr!

I wake up seaming in anger and there he is floating in the darkness. He winks and fly's away saying: "Sweet dreams, Vlad."

"DANIEL!"

**A/N Giggle I hope you like it I do not Own anything of value.**

**This song is: Sweetie's Big Race (Toastwaffle's Remix)**

**Found on YouTube, near you…. HAHAHA sorry just had to add that punch line, but luckily I didn't hit anypony. **


	11. Bad little green seed

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

"I'm gonna hang your pelt at my wall, whelp" Skulker.

Roared at Danny, but Danny only sang:

"_First we thought that Skulky was so really really sweet_

_A new friend to have and it seemed like such a treat_

_But then we found the truth, he's just a bully from the east_

_he went from bad, yeah, to a bully and a beast_

_Everywhere we turn he's just a step ahead"_

Skulker fired his cannon at Danny, Sam and Tuck. But they got away just in time.

"_Bad Seed, Bad Seed, what we gonna do?_

_Got a bully on our tail_

_Gotta hide, we gotta bail_

_Bad Seed, Bad Seed, if he's after you_

_Gotta run, we gotta flee_

_Gotta hurry don't you see?"_

"Do not compare the ghost zones greatest hunter to an insignificant seed!"

"_Bad Seed, Bad Seed, he's just a bad, bad seed"_

"You are worse than, that book about the gorilla!"

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

"Oh, for crying out loud!" he says and fly's somewhere.

"_Hiding from a bully, we know it isn't right_

_But team phantom we aren't looking for a fight_

_Oh, he'll go home soon and then we'll have some peace again_

_But for now we're staying out of his way till then"_

Skulker pops out of nowhere;" Frightened now?" he said grinning with a blade near Danny's face. But Danny suddenly Danny fades out of existence. "A duplicate!?"

"_Everywhere we turn he's just a step ahead"_

Danny landed a hit on Skulker's jaw "I take back what I said about: People hitting people." Skulker says.

"_Bad Seed, Bad Seed, what we gonna do?_

_Got a bully on our tail_

_Gotta hide, we gotta bail"_

""Get back here you whelp!"

"_Bad Seed, Bad Seed, if he's after you_

_Gotta run, we gotta flee_

_Gotta hurry don't you see?"_

Skulker aim's a flame thrower at Danny and his friends:" you'll see what this baby can do!"

But Danny stops him with an ice shield.

"_Why so mean? Why so crude?_

_Why so angry? Why so rude?_

_Can't you be nice? Can't we be friends?_

_Isn't it sad, is this how it all ends?"_

"Now that just plain hurts...to listen too"

"_Bad Seed, Bad Seed, he's just a bad, bad_

_Bad Seed, Bad Seed, he's just a bad, bad_

_Bad Seed, Bad Seed, he's just a bad, bad seed"_

a beeping sound is heard:" Fly to Library, get a book on eating habits of Purple Back Gorilla" the PDA says out.

And Skulker thinks this is the first time I'm grateful for this.

**A/N song: Babs Seed. From the original series, I love that song XD. I do not lay claim to anything else than my own creativity.**


	12. gummy smile

"This is really starting to freak me out. " Ghost writer said.

Danny phantom was dressed as an alligator and was swinging around the prison pool.

Why walker had a pool no one knew, but they were more concerned with the half ghost's antics at this moment.

"I am the one in the tub

Breaking a sweat watching you soak off the mud

I tell you it's been a while

Your purple skin evokes a Gummy smile "

And with a smile he freaked out most of the ghost's there.

"So put your trust into me

I'll sink my gums into you

I might be missing some teeth

But got a trick or two "

Youngblood jut laughs at Phantoms antics thinking this was a game of some sort.

"So get yourself nice and clean

I'm feeling Pinkie keen

I'll make you fall in love

With the gator in the tub "

Half of the ghost with 70% of there marbles had by now left the pool, too bad most of the population had more than one screw loose.

"I am the one in the tub

Breaking a sweat watching you soak off the mud

I tell you it's been a while

Your purple skin evokes a Gummy smile "

Someone asks," Did Walker call Plasmius yet?"

But they didn't know and the phantom alligator was still free.

"So put your trusssst in me

I'll sink my gums into you

I might be missing some teeth

But got a trick or two "

Technus was throwing oranges at phantom but missed every time.

"So get yourself nice and clean

I'm feeling Pinkie keen

I'll make you fall in love

With the gator in the tub "

And let's just say Writer wished his oranges back now.

"Put your trust into me

I'll sink my gums into you

I might be missing some teeth

But got a trick or two "

In the office walker was trying to get a hold of Plasmius so he could remove the phantom.

"So get yourself nice and clean

I'm feeling Pinkie keen

I'll make you fall in love

With the gator in the tub"

But luckily phantom somehow swam away down in to the pool and did not appear again. But the ghosts were still freaked wondering how he did that. Well he did say he had a trick or two.

**A/N song: Gator in the Tub, DP and MLP, I don't own them! P.S has anybody seen Alice?**

**My muse went off somewhere without telling me.**


End file.
